Pifie
Pifie '('Pi/per and Al/'fie') is the pairing of Piper Williamson and Alfie Lewis. Piper and Alfie first interacted when Piper was masquerading as Patricia. During this time, Alfie developed a crush on her. Piper was affectionate towards Alfie and might have developed a crush on him, as well. When Alfie found out her true identity he begged her not to leave the school to go back to her own. She did return to her school and their relationship status was left as friends, although she implied before she left that she will be back. Pifie Gallery Pifie Moments Season 2 moments House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Piper and Alfie meet in the laundry room and she is confused at first. *Alfie asks if they can combine laundry and Piper accepts being nice to him. *Alfie is shocked at first, but thanks Piper (this is not Patricia's usual reaction). *Alfie falls in love with Piper because he thinks Patricia is nice to him. *Piper sees Alfie with a croissant and wants it. *Alfie gives Piper the croissant because he likes Patricia. *Piper says he is genuinely the nicest guy she has ever met. *She kisses him on his forehead. *When she leaves, Alfie stare and smiles. *Alfie tells Fabian he is in love with Patricia when it has been Piper the whole time *It is unknown if he will feel the same way when he finds out her true identity. *When Patricia wants Piper to pose as her and go on a date with Eddie, she says, "Oh, but I like...(Alfie)" before Patricia interrupts her. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning *Alfie is stuttering a little and says Piper looks like an angel. *Piper was smiling at Alfie the whole time he was talking to her on the staircase. *Alfie looked sad when Piper (pretending to be Patricia) went on the date with Eddie. House of Trades / House of Magic *Patricia introduces Piper to everyone including Alfie who said "Now that makes sense!" (because he found out Piper was the one being nice to him) *Alfie is caught smiling at Piper in the hallways. *Piper is smiling back *He tries to go up to her but Eddie blocks her. *Amber says Alfie could date Patricia 2 *Alfie see's Piper in the Drama room playing the piano and goes up to her. *Piper explains her feelings that people always expect so much of her. *Alfie tries to impress her with a trick. *Alfie makes her laugh. *Piper finds the 10 of hearts under the piano which was the card Alfie said she had in her hand before. *When Alfie hears that Piper is leaving he grabs her hands and gets on his knees. *He begs her not to go. *He tells her he likes her. *She implies that she likes him back by saying "I will be back" *She kisses him on the cheek but gets interrupted by Amber. *She holds up the 10 of cards and says she believes in Alfie's talent. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M